Your Young And I'm Older: Does It Matter?
by KenjiMania
Summary: What would happen if Dick and Selina had some sort of relationship? How would they view it? What sort of problems would develop? It wouldn't just be about the age difference. But something more. Loosely based in The New 52 universe with plenty of elements from before The New 52. Is linked to some of my other stories in the DCU.
1. Restless

**Your Young And I'm Older: Does It Matter?**

**A Nightwing/Catwoman Story**

**Prologue: Restless**

**Introduction:** This is something that has crossed my mind quite a bit over the last several months, perhaps longer. I've decided to do this little two or three chapter story and have fun with it. Potentially, it could feature more chapters beyond the initial three, but I'll leave that to the readers.

It features Dick and Selina in a relationship; but what exactly does it entail? What do they share? And do they make it work? Plus, this kind of takes place in the New 52 DCU, or more precisely it's loosely based. However, there will some elements and/or references of the pre-New 52 continuity.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Dick Grayson's Gotham Apartment**

Dick Grayson rolled around his bed for what felt like the twentieth time. He finally growled in frustration and sat up, he let his eyes adjust to the darkness that surrounded him. Picking up a small towel on his nightstand he wiped the sweat off his brow and cheeks. The heat was driving him insane, he could handle it, but tonight felt different for some reason.

Looking to his left, he noted that it was only a few minutes after midnight. Sighing, he tossed the sheet that covered his lower half aside, revealing him in only his gray boxers.

_I was hoping to take the night off…._ Dick thought with some disappointment at his sudden insomnia.

He flung his legs off the bed and stretched before picking up his glass of water on his nightstand and drinking the contents quickly. Placing the glass down he walked over to his closet and turned on the lights. Opening a hidden panel, he inputted a few codes and a doorway opened revealing a secret compartment to his Nightwing suit.

"Might as well work on relieving some stress." Dick said aloud as he looked at his suit. He took it off the hanger and proceeded to slip the suit on. As he adjusted the suit and made sure it fit comfortably, he quietly wondered what he would encounter tonight. He didn't expect to many of Gotham's criminal element to run amuck, but then again he had learned that anything can and will happen.

Making sure he had his wrist darts, Batclaw, and Wing-Dings, he then picked up his Escrima sticks and twirled them around several times before slipping them into his shoulder hostlers. He grabbed his domino mask and slipped it on, he felt the adhesive attach around his eyes and the mask fit comfortably as it usually did.

Walking out, Dick now Nightwing, lifted his left wrist and flipped open a small panel on his glove. He hit a few commands and the security system to his apartment activated and a small hatch open above with a ladder dropping down.

Nightwing quickly scaled the metal ladder and reached the roof. Nightwing had to remind himself to give himself a pat on the back for making sure to get the top floor of the apartment building. It made it easier to slip in and out and not be seen. Not like his Bludhaven one where it was a much smaller building.

Securing the roof, he ran and leaped into the night air. Doing several flips and hopping off several phone lines, before landing gracefully onto another building in his neighborhood. He smiled as he pulled out his earpiece and put it in his ear. Activating his Sequencer, he listened on the police scanners and news reports for anything suspicious.

_I think tonight will be a good night…_ Nightwing thought with a confident smirk. And because it was Gotham City, anything could happen. And often did.

* * *

**Selina Kyle's 'Hidden' Apartment**

**At the same time…**

Selina Kyle rolled around, the sheets wrapped around her sweaty and naked body. The short-haired woman cringed as she realized that she would not fall asleep tonight. Opening her eyes, she felt her cheek pressed against the pillow, and her breasts squished against the mattress as she gripped the bed sheets, she lifted her head and rested her chin on the pillow while looking at her clock and noted it was only a few minutes after midnight.

_Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. CRAP._ Selina thought in annoyance.

She groaned loudly and started to kick her smothering sheets off and rolled over. Lying in the middle of her queen-sized bed, she rested her arms over her head and spread her legs open. She felt the warm night air against her damp skin and wondered if this night couldn't get any worse.

Selina closed her eyes and tried to count bats and not sheep. She chuckled briefly when she tried to count robins. Neither was working, she opened her eyes again and stared at the wall and started to think of all her successful heists. Shaking her head, she thought about the possibility of going out and prowling the mean streets of Gotham tonight.

As she continued to lie on the bed, she lowered her left arm and placed her hand on her flat, toned stomach and made slow circles. As she contemplated her decision, she felt a small amount of weight press onto the bed, she turned her head to the right and smiled as she saw one of her cats joining her on the bed.

"Hello, Mitch." She rolled over and rested on her side and placed her right hand on the orange cat's head and petted him gently. She smiled softly at the purring she heard. The cat then proceeded to stretch and yawn before curling up into a little ball and drifting off to sleep.

"Too tired to talk to Mommy?" Selina asked with some humor. She ran her hands across the cat once again before slowly rolling to her left and off the bed. Stretching her arms above her head, she pulled her arms back and stretched her back. Using her fingers to open the blinds slightly, she peered outside and noted how quiet it was.

Selina pulled away from the blinds and looked down to see a white cat rubbing against her heels. She crouched down and ran her hands from the head all the way to the tail.

"Misty. At least you're awake." The black-haired woman said happily. However, the cat also did what her counterpart did on the bed and yawned and fell right to sleep.

Selina pursed her lips and shook her head with a chuckle. Standing up and deciding that going out tonight was the best way to relieve all this excess energy, she walked over to her small bathroom, flipped on the lights and made sure her hair was good and added a small amount of make-up before walking out and heading to her closet.

She pulled out her Catwoman outfit and started to dress into the form-fitting leather outfit. Zipping up, she then put her gloves on and pulled out a small backpack that matched the color of her suit, she picked up her matching purple bra and panties, a pair of jeans, t-shirt and some tennis shoes. Slipping them in, she zippered the pack and strapped it on.

_Might get interesting tonight…_ Selina thought as she picked up her wallet and slipped it into a pocket. Making sure she had her everything she needed including her whip, bolas and caltrops, she picked up her cowl and put it on. Grabbing her domino goggles, she placed them over her eyes and quietly exited her apartment through the living room window.

Catwoman quickly climbed to the roof and leaped to an adjacent rooftop and landed gracefully and crouched. She smirked that tonight might be a good night to have a little fun. Pulling her whip out, she leaped to the air and started to wonder if she'd encounter any old friends tonight.

_This is Gotham after all…_ Catwoman thought. As swung through the air at breakneck speed.

* * *

**Next:** An Unexpected Encounter.

**Special Author's Note:** It up to the readers as to whether to keep this story going beyond three chapters…

If that happens, than this first chapter becomes a Prologue. But well, see how everyone reacts.


	2. Rooftop Talk and a Decision

**Chapter 1: Rooftop Talk and a Decision**

**Introduction:** Well, here's another chapter. Let's see what happens with the readers. Thanks to Kita-Chan for the first review.

Enjoy!

* * *

Nightwing ducked a clothesline attempt by a goon before smacking him aside with one of his Escrima sticks. The goon fell to the ground quickly with a loud cry of pain. Another charged him from behind with a large knife, but Nightwing quickly turned and blocked the knife swipe with one Escrima stick before smacking the man alongside his head with the other Escrima and knocking him out cold.

Nightwing tossed both weapons into the air and brushed himself off and smirked with confidence. Both landed in his hands with ease before he slipped them back into his holsters. Kneeling down he pulled out some straps and tied the arms and ankles of the tow men, plus the other pair that he took care of during the brief melee.

Completing his work, he made sure to secure the armored truck, locking the metal doors. As he fired off his grapple gun into the air, he quickly reached the top of a seven-story building and quickly crouched at the edge. He waited patiently for several minutes and watched as several GCPD cars arrived to secure the area. Nodding in approval, he quickly leaped to another building doing a front flip in mid-air and landing on his haunches.

Walling forward he looked up into the Gotham skyline and still felt some amazement at how beautiful the city looked at night. Sadly, much of that beauty overshadowed what went on below the bright lights and massive architecture. The darkness of the city, the fact that so many terrible things went on and in some cases stuff that only happened in ones dreams. But the city's guardian would make sure to do whatever it took to stop the darkness that threatened to envelop the city.

That's what the symbol of the Bat meant to the city. That no one should be afraid anymore, that hope was on the horizon and that everyday, every night, someone was fighting to protect them. Nightwing was part of that mission, he had been since he was a kid, now in his twenties, continued to fight.

But in the last year, things had changed somewhat and it was for the best. But Nightwing pushed those thoughts away and into another part of his mind; he had more pressing matters to attend too. As he was preparing to fire another grapple line, he felt the small hairs on his neck stand up. He turned his head slightly and looked behind him. Hearing a small amount of rustling behind him.

_Someone's right behind me._ He thought. The figure stopped moving and the individual behind him knew right away he was aware of his or her presence.

Slowly putting his grapnel back, he carefully pulled out two Wing-Dings and prepared to throw them at whoever was behind him. However, he his nostrils caught a light fragrance in the air. He tried to recognize where it was from and who wore it.

_Kory, rarely wears perfume._ He thought as he sniffed the air again. _Babs sometimes wears perfume… Dinah? Karen? Could it be Donna?_

He ran through other names. And listened for other sounds as he waited for the right moment to strike.

"You can put those away." A sultry voice spoke behind him. "I won't bite or scratch."

_No way._ Nightwing thought in surprise. He held both his Wing-Dings in one hand and turned around to face the person he had least expected to see tonight.

"Unless you want me too." Catwoman said with a smirk. She was sitting on a large ventilation duct that went across the roof, her posture was like a cat when they sat watching the world go by, her goggles were on and she had her costume zipped up. Nightwing couldn't help but notice she had a large bag strapped on her back.

Exhaling, Nightwing stared at her for a moment before slowly lowering his hand to the side. For another minute or so the two stared at one another. For some reason the tension wasn't thick like it usually was whenever he encountered her.

Licking the back of her hand, Catwoman wiped her forehead a few times before sitting up straight and smiled at the younger man across from her.

"Well?" The older woman asked. "Are we going to stare at each other all night?"

"What are you doing out here?" Was the only response that Nightwing issued.

She gave an amused expression and her lips curved into a smile. "What? I'm not allowed to prowl the city?"

He gripped the Wing-Dings a little harder than he would have liked before he replied. He had this strange feeling inside that there was more to her showing up, he just couldn't put his finger on it.

"Given your body of work." Came the emotionless reply. "I'd say yes."

Catwoman stuck her lips out in a fake pout. "Awww… You think I'm trying to steal something?" What if I want to catch up with an old friend?"

His eyes went slightly wide for a brief moment. Quickly realizing that he wouldn't regain some of his lost composure, he felt himself relax a little.

"I don't remember us being friends. Maybe acquaintances, except for…." He hesitated to continue as he remembered that one time they made out while under heavy gunfire. But nothing ever came of it afterwards, though he did wonder what it would be like to go beyond that.

Catwoman's ears perked up upon hearing the last few words. She deduced that he meant that time they kissed. It was ludicrous and dangerous to od something like that but that was a different time.

Even if it was a lot of fun.

"Well, I wasn't planning on playing nooky tonight…" Catwoman replied licking her lips for a split-second. She looked up and down the body of the first boy wonder, but started shaking herself from those thoughts.

"But if your game…." Quickly returning to her playful mood.

Nightwing lowered his head and sighed. He slipped his Wing-Dings back into his pockets and tried not to smile or laugh at the silliness he was going through with one of the greatest thieves that's ever graced the city of Gotham.

"Honestly, I'm just trying to blow off this excess energy tonight." He pulled out his grapnel as he turned with only his side facing her. Making eye contact with the woman, he could see through the googles she wore courtesy of his night vision. He couldn't tell what was really behind those eyes of hers.

_They are beautiful eyes though… _He looked down at the ground and shut his eyes for a second. Imaging them staring at him under a starry night or during the sunrise.

He slapped himself mentally and shook his head before looking up at her again. He noticed that she had tilted her head to the left and was patiently waiting for him to finish, but also showed curiosity as to his sudden change in behavior.

"And…?" She asked motioning for him to finish.

"I was hoping to get a decent night's rest. And not have to patrol the city." Nightwing elaborated. He rubbed his eyes with his fingers before finishing. "And, I don't think I'd be much of a playmate tonight."

A half-smile formed, and Catwoman hopped off the duct and crossed her arms over her chest. "Well, you're not the only one having a problem going to bed because of too much energy." She pursed her lips and wondered where this conversation would go. "So you've got another member in your club."

Nightwing cracked a smile. Now he had the truth from the Cat and wondered if being so stoic and somewhat distant was really necessary tonight.

"What?" Catwoman asked. She noticed that he was thinking up an idea.

"Well, if you want…." Nightwing began. He wondered if this was a bad idea, but given the circumstances, it was worth the risk. He turned to face her one more time.

"We could kick some ass together." He gave her his trademark smirk and his confident voice.

Catwoman placed a hand on her hip and rubbed her chin and smiled. She thought of the fun they could have. And she wondered if afterwards they could….

_Stop, stop, stop, stop!_ She thought, trying not to think about what she would really like to do with him. _Your nuts to think that!_

"Well?" Nightwing asked her. "You game or not?"

Catwoman perked up and pulled out her whip. "What the hell?" She walked forward and stood next to him. She gave him a sly smile.

"Sounds like fun." She jumped and threw out her whip and swung to another building.

Nightwing nodded his head and felt pretty good about tonight now. He fired his grapnel and followed closely behind. Wondering what was to come and in some strange way feeling like this could be the start of something.

What it was. He wasn't sure. But life was full of mysteries. And in his line of work, mysteries were meant to be solved.

* * *

**Next:** Having a little fun!


	3. Kicking Ass on the Southside

**Chapter 2: Kicking Ass on the Southside**

**Introduction:** Thanks for some of the reviews. I had to delete one because of the moron is too lazy to write their own stories and avoid being 'uncreative'. I'd like to see you write something better, jack. I don't find anything wrong using some of the gadgets from Arkham City or referencing it.

Also, I originally planned to have a different outcome with this chapter, but quickly realized I could space out the inevitable a bit more. Also, I came up with an idea that can really add to this story!

With that out of the way.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Gotham Southside**

**Abandoned Warehouse**

It was a little after one.

After spending the last half hour jumping off rooftops and scaring away muggers and breaking up a gang fight, the night was beginning to get boring for both Nightwing and his surprise companion Catwoman. Neither really spoke much, however Catwoman wasn't afraid to tease the younger man and call him 'Birdy' and "Dicky' once in awhile.

He shrugged off all the teasing and tried to counter with some cracks of his own, but a small part of him wondered if he should ditch her and go solo. However, that quickly changed when they arrived at the southside of the city and noticed some suspicious activity in one of the abandoned warehouse districts. Agreeing to check it out, they quietly approached the scene and noticed a massive group of men working. Both had split up to recon the area and agreed to meet at one of the taller buildings in ten minutes.

And so it was, that Nightwing found himself crouched on the edge of a twenty-story building, looking down and watching as several members of what looked to be Penguin's gang moving about and loading several large crates. He studied them closely with his mini binoculars and wondered exactly what was in them.

Lowering them, he narrowed his eyes and started to determine how best to approach the large group. He knew that a frontal assault was suicide, given that there were several that held G36s, shotguns and M16s. Nightwing realized that stealth was the best option and he lifted his binoculars again to look for any locations that could provide the best hiding spots.

He felt a gentle touch on his shoulder, but didn't look up and continued to monitor the ground below. However, it did help him relax a little, as much as he didn't want it too. He realized that ten minutes had gone by and that she finished her our surveillance of the warehouse.

"So, what we are looking at?" Catwoman asked as she crouched next to him still keeping her grip on his left shoulder. She looked closely and noticed the large number of men below.

"Looks dangerous." She stated matter-of-factly, though with a smidge of excitement. Her red lips curved into a confidant smirk as she turned her head to look at the first Robin. She noticed how handsome he was with the mask on while also admiring his cool demeanor throughout the night. He looked completely focused on what needed to be done, and much like his mentor, was preparing for any and all possible scenarios.

He lowered his binoculars and looked at her from the corner of his eye. He noticed her little smirk, the smoothness of her skin, as well as how enticing her red lips looked at the moment. Mentally slapping himself and remembering to stay focused, he handed her the binoculars.

Catwoman tilted her head to the left a little and took the small device in her hands, slipping her goggles up to her forehead, she pressed the device to her eyes and looked down below. For a brief moment, he saw the moonlight make her green eyes shine brighter.

"I count twenty-four men below." Nightwing spoke in a monotone voice as he turned his attention to the ground. "Six are walking about the perimeter, two pairs and two solo patrols." He pointed with his right hand to the southwest, Catwoman moved her head to that direction and noticed the patterns they were walking.

"They all have heavy weapons." She stated without any hint of concern. She turned to the northwest and counted fourteen men working on the crates and loading them into.

"What did you find?" Nightwing asked. She dropped the binoculars and handed them back to him and he quickly pocketed it.

"Only six on the east side." She explained to him, as she rested her arm on a knee and started into the white lenses of the domino mask. "Carrying some weapons too. Nothing to difficult for little old me too handle."

_Thirty men._ Nightwing thought. _Given it's two of us. We can mow down the first twelve without alerting the rest._

She smiled at him and Nightwing felt one side of his lips curve into a half smile. "Alright." He stood up and activated his nightvision. "I'll take the southwest group, since you know the eastside, take those men."

Catwoman stood up and slipped her goggles on. She stretched her arms above her head and rolled her shoulders a bit before facing her partner for the night. "A Birdy telling a Kitten what to do?" She teased with a question. "I don't know about that…"

She leaned forward a little and her chest came only centimeters from his. She could feel the small amount of electricity between them and quickly wondered if it was her imagination or not.

Nightwing took a small step back from the older woman, but he also felt a different feeling when they were closer just a few seconds ago. He wondered what it was and if it meant anything.

_Focus, Dick, focus._

"We don't have time for this." He said with mild annoyance. "We need to take these guys down quickly." Though feeling her latex outfit brush against his kelvar covered chest did feel quite good. He knew that they had more important matters to attend too.

Catwoman pulled back and stared at him for a second. She nodded her head and pulled out her whip. "Your right. I'll take care of the east."

She pointed at the building's westside and Nightwing noticed a large broken window. "There's some ductwork, I'll crawl through to reach the northwest corner."

He nodded his head and pulled out his grapnel. "Good, I'll meet you in a few minutes."

He jumped and fired his grapple and rappelled to the other side. Catwoman watched as he disappeared into the shadows. She then jumped off the building and swung around to from the north to reach her destination on the east.

* * *

Several minutes had passed and Nightwing had finished taking out two of the solo patrols with relative ease. The first one was simple as he had to pee in one the corners and Nightwing waited until he was finished before slamming his head into the wall knocking him out. Before his partner could react he knocked him out with one of his wrist darts and tied both up.

Standing on a flag poll, he watched as the first pair of patrolmen, he waited until they walked beneath him and then dropped down. He approached quietly and then wrapped one arm around each of the men's heads and dropped down onto his back, slamming both of them to the concrete.

Before he could do anything else, he heard the other two rounding the corner, quickly running towards a shadow covered corner, he pressed himself back first to the wall and waited as they ran up to the scene. They checked their comrades and then quickly split up, both were in a state of panic and Nightwing smirked as he had the edge now.

Within a minute he knocked one of them out with a sleeperhold before taking the other man down with a trip and a knock-out blow. After corralling the men, he wrapped them with several chains that he found lying next to the emergency exit. He quickly leaped up and tiptoed towards the northwest and watched as the remaining eighteen men continued their work. They were finished with two of the massive eighteen-wheelers and were working on the third.

_Catwoman better hurry._ Nightwing thought as he started to prepare himself for the massive fight that was too happen soon.

* * *

Catwoman had observed how disorganized the six men she had to deal with were.

Four had chosen, rather stupidly, to run solo, while the remaining two stuck together, but remained on the ground, the four were elevated as they walked the various catwalks. She quickly realized that they would be aware of her presence at some point, but she had to chance it.

Catwoman slowly slide down a ladder and was now above one man. She watched as he walked to the left and with his back turned. Catwoman leaped over the guardrail and dropped down and held the bottom of the guardrail with ease. She slowly shimmied over to her right until she was right next to the man, knowing she might not get another chance, she reach up and slammed his head hard against top of the rail, he ricocheted and slammed against the wall unconscious.

Dropping down, Catwoman leaped to the other rail and leaped over until she was behind the other patrol. Crawling behind him, she reached up and choked the man out and he dropped to the metal floor slowly and quietly. She then caught the other solo patrols and noticed that one was climbing up the ladder and was going to reach his fallen partner.

Turning her head, she could hear the other patrol walking around the corner, she quickly slid over and waited until he arrived. Catwoman then stood up and from the corner of her eye waited until he reached the edge of the wall. Quickly she spun and lifted her leg and slammed her heel against his head and watched as his face slammed the wall and he fell in a heap.

The master thief turned and saw the last solo patrol call to his comrades that he found someone.

_Damn._ She thought angrily.

She then dropped to the ground and ran towards the darkest part of the area and hid. She watched as the three got together and started to realize that someone was taking them out. One leaped off the guardrail and dropped down and aimed his G36 in front of him. Catwoman smiled as they were clearly separating themselves.

Waiting patiently, Catwoman watched as he walked past her and then she approached behind him leaped up. She rested her legs on his shoulders and reached down and placed one hand over his mouth and on his head and squeezed. The man was down and she quickly landed on all fours and turned to see that the other two had gone in opposite directions.

Quickly taking advantage, Catwoman after the one on the right and used her whip to choke the man out. She then whipped out her bolas and twirled them around before throwing them and tripping the man. She then quickly ran and did a double-knee drop to finish her work. Satisfied with her work, she looked up and jumped to the open window and slipped inside the abandoned warehouse.

She reached up climbed into some ductwork and followed it carefully to reach the westside of the building. As she crawled through, her thoughts turned to Nightwing and hoping he was safe and unharmed. The older woman tried not too let herself grow too attached to him. Yet, she knew it was part of being a woman that she cared for people.

As she got halfway, she wondered what was in the crates and how important were they.

* * *

Several minutes had passed and Nightwing watched as the men were wrapping up loading the third truck. He gritted his teeth as he looked around and wondered where the hell his partner was.

_She must be having fun._ He thought with some bitterness. _I guess that's no surprise._

Suddenly, he heard some light movement and turned in the direction of the noise. He saw Catwoman crawling through one of the broken windows. For a second he glared at the woman, but noticed she had a look of seriousness on her face. Obviously she knew something was important about this shipment.

"Took long enough…" Nightwing told her with mild annoyance.

She simply shrugged a shoulder and quickly brushed off his comment. "Just be happy I'm helping take these guys down."

He regarded her for a brief moment before deciding it was best not to argue with her. Turning his attention to the ground below, he watched as several of the men were standing idly by; while others were getting the fourth truck ready for loading.

"It looks like they've let their guard down…" Nightwing whispered. "Sloppy."

"Then what do you suggest?" Catwoman asked as she leaned a little closer to hear what he was going to say next.

He smirked and made eye contact with her. "We can do this one of two ways." He lifted his hand up as he prepared to offer the two options.

"We can do this with stealth and take them out quick and easy." He lifted his index finger for the first idea.

"Or?"

"We can jump right into a wild brawl." He lifted his middle finger for his next idea.

Catwoman rubbed her chin in mock indignation before giving a wicked smile. "I like the idea of diving headfirst."

Nightwing chuckled and shook his head. He was thinking the samething, though in the past he would have followed Batman's lead in this situation and probably been way more cautious. Now, he was his own man and did things his way, of course, tonight he had a partner and a sexy one at that.

"Sounds like a plan." He stood up slowly and pulled his escrima sticks out. With his empty hand he slowly lowered it in front of them.

"Ladies first." He said politely.

Standing up, Catwoman gave him a sweet smile. "How sweet."

Catwoman quickly jumped and in midair twisted and twirled until she was right above two men. She then swam dived and knocked two men down. Four others took a few steps back and yelled out in panic.

"Shit!" One black-skinned thug yelled out. "It's Catwoman!"

"What's she doing here?!" Yelled a man with a thick Italian accent.

Nightwing quickly ran along the edge and then slid down a long pipe and dropped down to the ground below. He landed behind several men who had become distracted once Catwoman landed and watched the fight erupt only a few yards away.

Running, he did a baseball slide and knocked one man off his feet, rolling backwards he elbow him in the head and knocked him out cold. Doing a quick nip-up, Nightwing fought off one man who was about to hit him with a metal pipe, but blocked it with one escrima stick and then smacked him in the head with the other.

He then ducked another swinging pipe and kneed him in the back before hitting him in the face with two of his sticks. He then started to fight two other men and out of the corner of his eye saw a small group drop the crates and prepare to charge the scene.

"No! No! No!" Screamed out a man who had long dread locks and had an accent like he was Haitian. "Get your asses to the trucks, we can't lose this shipment!"

Four out of the seven men quickly turned and headed for the two loaded trucks. While two more ran to the third and started to lower the back gate. Another walked to the Haitian man and called out to him., his head was bald except for a small patch of hair on top, he also had several piercings on both ears.

"What are we gonna do, boss?!" He cried out in a panic. "Penguin's not gonna be happy!"

"Follow me, forget the rest!" He yelled back as he ran to the second truck. Nightwing could hear the engines of both revving up and hand to move quickly to stop the trucks from leaving.

As he continued to fight the same two men, who were providing more of a challenge than he thought, he noticed that Catwoman was having her hands full with her group. Howeve,r he was also mesmerized by how quick and agile she was, as well as her impressive array of moves.

Catwoman ducked a few flying fists and then blocked another, holding the man's right arm, she lowered it down and lifted her right leg and kicked him in the face before spinning around delivering a roundhouse kick to the back of his that sent him flying to the ground with a thud. She then blocked another punch, throwing the arm aside and slapping the man before kneeing him in the stomach and watching him fly into a pile of pallets.

She then leaped over another and spun around delivering several hard strikes to another man in the stomach before doing lifting herself on the ground kicking both her feet at the man's chest. He flew into another and they landed hard on the concrete. She finished the last two with easy, the first with a vicious side kick to the head and then the other with a flying head scissors that sent him flying ten feet against the wall.

Catwoman did a quick survey and saw Nightwing finishing off the last two men. However, she saw that one truck was leaving and the other was almost about to move. Quickly running up to her partner, who had just finished slapping his two challengers around, he turned to see her approach.

"They're leaving!" She yelled.

"Let's go!" He replied in a hurry as they headed for the last two trucks. However, they were cut off by gunfire and both stopped and dived for opposite directions. Only a few yards apart, they covered themselves as heavy machine gun fire pinned them down.

Nightwing peered over the side and saw two men firing and saw the third truck being locked up. The second had already started to move and was driving away.

The two men started to step back and gave menacing smirks as they continued to fire. They then stopped firing and both looked to see one man pull out a grenade and another doing the same.

"Hey, Cat-bitch!" Yelled one of the men. "Here's a toy to play with!" He then lobbed the grenade at the spot Catwoman was hiding behind. The other man did the same and they ran off to the last truck and hopped onto the side.

Catwoman saw one grenade land right next to her and the other land on the top of a crate. Her eyes went wide in a panic and she tried to move.

"Selina!" Nightwing yelled out in terror.

The gernades exploded and several crates and exploded as well. A small amount of shrapnel flew around and landed in the spots where the trucks had been. The spot where Catwoman was now had a large cloud of smoke, surround by fire, billowing in the air.

* * *

**Next:** Saying thank you….


	4. Afterwards

**Chapter 3: Afterwards...**

**Introduction:** In case you didn't notice. I've changed chapter one into a prologue. Since the early returns look promising. Expect semi-regular updates from now on. Also, prepare for something hot. Whew…

Enjoy!

* * *

The two trucks were moving as non-chalantly as possible through the Gotham streets. The third was only a few miles away but was slowly catching up. While the first two were full, the third was only three quarters of the way. Despite some losses, the group that managed to escape the wild fight that ensued earlier were lucky.

Evens was seated in the first truck and looked to be slightly agitated. He didn't expect to see Catwoman let alone Nightwing show up. However, he was more concerned by Penguin and his reaction to the events that transpired.

The 30-year old Haitian man had always wondered when he would encounter the vigilantes of Gotham, and now that he did; he hoped to never run into them again. While he was satisfied it wasn't Batman or his new partner. It didn't help that he knew some of the men got beaten down by a woman in a latex catsuit and by the first Robin.

"So what do we tell Penguin?" Reginald, another 30-year old and his longtime friend asked, speaking over the radio which was secure. He was a passenger in the second truck and didn't sound too happy having to explain to their boss their lost shipment.

Evens gripped the steering wheel and gritted his teeth. He wondered what he could say that wouldn't anger the little rotund man. He heard the horror stories about what he did too people when they failed. And he didn't want to be put through that. He had a family down south and he wanted to be able too live to see his wife and son again.

"Evens?" Reginald asked.

"We'll tell him the truth." He finally let out. "Hopefully he won't get too upset…"

There was brief pause over the radio, then a loud sigh. "Okay, yeah, sounds good…"

They sat in silence as they drove through the city and headed for the warehouse close to the Iceberg Lounge.

* * *

The explosion had torn apart several crates and knocked down one light pole. Several small fires had spread over a few yards, however none of it was dangerous enough to spread.

Almost thirty-feet away lied Nightwing as he covered Catwoman, they had lied on the ground for almost five minutes and waited until everything had settled down. Opening his eyes, he listened to the gently breathing of Catwoman next to his ear, he smiled inwardly that she was safe.

Lifting himself with his arms, he had his hands pressed on the ground and on both sides of the woman's head. He looked down and saw her eyes flutter open.

"You okay?" Nightwing asked concerned for her well being.

Catwoman wrapped an arm around his neck and smiled. "I'm fine, thankfully I still have all my lives." She gently ran her fingers up and down his chest and felt some of the muscles underneath.

Nightwing looked down at her stared into her eyes. Holding himself steady with one arm and his knees bent, he lifted his left hand and gently moved Catwoman's goggles up to get a better look at her green eyes. He stared into them and tried to determine if what he saw was genuine relief that they were both safe or the possibility of something else.

"Is something wrong?" Catwoman asked with a husky tone of voice. She continued to run her right hand across his chest and reached down to his abdomen. She gently picked on his hairline at the back of his head with the nails of her left hand.

"Well…." Replying with a bit of hesitation. He felt his body respond to her ministrations and pressed his hips against hers, he felt her incredible body against his, all the while his heart was beating faster. He hadn't felt like this in a longtime, not since his relationships with two special women in his life.

"Oh, my dear Birdy…" Catwoman said with a seductive purr. "Does the cat got your tongue?" She said cheekily.

Nightwing bit his lips and wondered what lead to this. Realizing he had to pull away before they went too far, he started too lift himself up, but felt the woman's right leg wrap around his hip.

"I like this." Catwoman said as she slowly moved her hand from stroking his chest and abs to the zipper on her neck. She slowly lowered the zipper down until it exposed the silky smooth flesh unerneath. "Don't you…"

"I think we need to figure what these guys were doing here." He cut her off and quickly unwrapped her leg around his hip. He felt a small amount of regret at doing this, but they had pressing matters to attend too. Though he did steal one more glance at her delicious looking neck. He had to remind himself to thank Batman for the creation of white lenses for the masks.

Catwoman let her lips form a small pout at the sudden end of their little moment. "Aw, but I thought you wanted to have a little fun?" He sat up and crossed her legs and rested her elbow on a knee while placing her chin on her closed fist. She looked up and noticed he was now standing and looking around for any remnants of their enemies.

"You said you weren't looking for any nooky tonight." He stated in a matter-of-fact tone. He looked down at her and offered his hand to help her up.

She raised an eyebrow at him, but knew he was right, though she wasn't planning to have sex with him on dirty concrete. Though a beaten up mattress would have been just fine. If it had actually come to any of that. Lifting her hand up and gripping his, she felt him lift her up to a standing position. Brushing herself off, she didn't bother to zip up and cover her neck again and also kept her goggles off for now.

She looked at the direction of where the trucks were and noticed one was left behind, as well as several crates and containers. Nightwing motioned for her to follow him and they walked over to several crates, as well as some large metal containers.

Approaching one crate, Nightwing lifted one by the top part, the sound of nails scraping against the wood could heard echoing throughout the loading dock. Tossing aside the top cover, he looked inside and saw several large plastic bags, each was filled with what looked like small blue objects along with a mixture of different colors.

Looking at one another, Catwoman carefully picked up one bag and examined it. She noticed the different symbols on the small objects and recognized what they were.

"It's ecstasy." She let out in surprise, looking up at Nightwing who had also picked up several bags as well, he examined the contents and narrowed his eyes.

"It's been awhile since I've seen this stuff." He said in response, peering inside, he started to calculate how much money this was worth. "Given what's inside, I'd say it's close to tens of thousands."

Catwoman nodded her head as she watched Nightwing toss the bag inside and walk over to another crate and crack it open. Catwoman tossed her bag back inside and stood beside Nightwing as he looked at another crate full of unexpected contents.

Catwoman looked carefully at what was inside and immediately recognized what was within. She didn't have to pick a bag up to figure out what it was.

"Cocaine." She said with no surprise in her voice. Nightwing looked up and made eye contact and waited for her to continue.

"When I was on the streets trying to eek out a living," She began to elaborate. "I used to see people deal this stuff all the time. I was smart enough to stay out of it, among other things."

"I'm glad too know you never fell into drugs." He replied with a hint of relief.

Catwoman smiled and titled her head a little while resting a hand on her hip. "Well, I learned too stay away from that stuff. Saw first hand what could happen to people when they got involved in those insane dealings."

Nightwing tried not smile at the sudden comfort he felt from hearing her feelings on these various drugs. As well as the fact that she was unscathed from the earlier explosion. He decided to examine the rest of the crates and containers and he and Catwoman spent the next several minutes looking through all of them.

Focusing on the task at hand, he wondered what was going on. "I didn't think Penguin usually dabbled in drug dealing."

Catwoman shrugged a shoulder and rubbed her chin in thought. "Maybe he's using this as a front for something else?" She asked.

"Let's keep searching." He told her.

As they searched through all the different shipments, they found more ecstasy, cocaine and several large bags of marijuana and even a small amount of weaponry. Finished with their search, they rounded up all the men and tied them up, knowing they would be out a little while longer, they decided to depart. Before leaving, Nightwing made an anonymous to the GCPD.

After climbing to a nearby rooftop, they waited for several minutes and watched as the GCPD arrived and secured the area. Looking at one another, Catwoman slipped her goggles back on and followed her younger companion as they both leaped across the rooftops and decided to call it a night.

* * *

**Fifteen minutes later…**

Landing gracefully, Catwoman looked up and watched as Nightwing landed beside her with a forward roll and quickly stood up. She smiled and placed a hand on her hip and removed her goggles to get a better look at him before dropping he arm lazily to the side. She had to admit that he had grown into quite a handsome and chiseled young man. While she never thought to pursue younger men before, she did admit that she might have to change her non-existent policy.

He had explained to her that he was going to investigate what was so special about Penguin's shipments and politely asked for her assistance, but she declined. Easily explaining that detective was never her thing and didn't want to get involved in something that probably wasn't her concern anyway.

As they finished their conversation about the last hour or so, they both knew it was time to separate.

"Well, that was an interesting turn of events." Nightwing said as he checked the time and noticed that it was a little after 2am. Lifting his head up to look at the woman only a few feet from him, he couldn't help but notice her staring at him.

"Um," He paused as he wondered what it was that made him so interesting to look at. "Is there something wrong?"

Catwoman shook herself from her reverie and blinked a few times. "Oh, nothing. Just admiring how you look."

His eyes went wide with surprise and he quickly felt his cheeks turn a bit warm; he rubbed the back of his head and grinned sheepishly

"Well, uh, thanks…" He nervously replied._ I'm not a kid anymore! Why am I acting so nervous?_

"Your welcome." Catwoman replied with a smile. She approached him slowly and gently grabbed his forearm and slid her hand down to his wrist.

Nightwing looked at her hand gripping his wrist and then back to her eyes in stunned silence at what was going on. For the first time in a long while, he had no idea what to do or how to react.

"You know I never had a chance to properly thank you." Catwoman said softly.

"Well, you know it was nothing…" He let out sheepishly.

She leaned forward and her face was only a few inches from his. "It wasn't just nothing." She reached up with one hand and gently stroked his cheek. "You risked your life to save mine."

On instinct, Nightwing placed a hand on her slim hip and even with the gloves could feel how cold her costume was. He never realized until he felt a hard surface against his back that he was leaning against a wall. Resting his hand against the wall, he felt Catwoman's breasts press against his chest. And he knew how much he liked the feeling.

"And I just want to thank you…" She purred, as her face was now only a few centimeters apart from his. She placed her free hand on his chest and could feel the bulging muscles underneath.

Looking into her green eyes, Nightwing could see a look of desire within the beautiful circles. He lifted his other right hand and slowly stroked her soft cheek.

"Don't you want me to show how thankful I am?" She asked again, her voice was growing huskier with each passing moment. _Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to pack afterall…_

She felt the energy and heat growing between them and just knew that there was turning back now. Thoughts of spending the night with the young man were growing and she realized that she could have so much fun with the former acrobat.

"Well?" She asked realizing that he still hadn't responded to her previous question.

"Yes." Came the quick response. He noticed her smile wider and she flashed her pearly white teeth, which somehow made her red lips stick out even more.

"Well, then…" She wrapped her hand that was stroking his cheek around his neck and still had her hand on his chest. "Let me show… Mmph!"

Before she could finish, Nightwing pressed his lips against hers and held her body close to his. Her eyes were wide open at first, but closed quickly and she let herself savor the moment of passion. He enjoyed the taste of his lips and how soft they felt against hers. Catwoman again went back to playing with the hairs on the back of his neck and felt the surprising warmth of his skin.

She felt his hand go from her hip to stroking her back and she moaned softly. She moaned even louder when she felt his tongue bury into her mouth. Smiling inside, she opened her mouth and started to wrestle her tongue against his.

After another minute, she pulled away for air and opened her eyes and noticed that her vision was slightly hazy from all the sudden burst of passion. Wrapping her other arm around his neck she rubbed one leg against his.

"My, I didn't think you were that…." She began, but quickly gasped as she was turned around and pressed against the wall that Nightwing had leaned against.

"Richard!" Catwoman said in surprise. She noticed the hungry look on his face and watched as he used his arms to push himself away, but kept both hands on either side of her head.

"I didn't think you were that excited about making out." She said with a sly smile.

"Shut up." Nightwing told her, it sounded more like a request than an order.

"Excuse…" Oh!" Catwoman was about to reply, but felt his mouth suck on her neck.

"Oooohhhh…." She responded upon feeling her neck being feasted on. Running a hand through his black hair, she grabbed his right forearm with her left hand in a vice-like hold. She shut her eyes and decided it was best to enjoy herself and let him have fun. He deserved it afterall.

Nightwing kissed and sucked the woman's neck and relished the soft skin, he slowly reached down and kissed the center of her collarbone, realizing that the zipper was in the way, he pulled one hand from the wall and gently tugged at the zipper. Pulling away slightly, he looked down and stared at chest and wondered if she had anything underneath.

"Aaaahhhh…" Catwoman managed to let out, she opened her eyes and looked down as she watched him unzip her suit and watched as the center of breasts were revealed to him.

Nightwing slowly opened the front of her suit and stopped after the bottom of her breasts were showing. The inside of his mouth watered upon seeing the globes in front of him and he cursed inwardly at the fact that he couldn't see more.

Looking up, he noticed the look of pure joy on the older woman's face. He smiled and looked directly at her. Before he could open his mouth, she answered the question he was dying to ask.

"I'm naked under this outfit." Catwoman said without any hint of modesty or care in the world. "Which is why I have this backpack on…"

"That makes it better." Was all Nightwing would say, he then lowered himself and started to kiss the top of breasts.

Catwoman titled her head back and shut her eyes. She gasped as he peppered he breasts with kisses, then gasped when he started to lick the center. A throaty moan came out when she felt him sucking, knowing that he was so dangerously close to her hardened nipples.

"Dick, please…." Catwoman said with a gasp. She realized that she didn't want to have sex on a rooftop and knew right away that this wasn't the safest place if either of them removed his mask.

Groaning inwardly, she decided to end this.

"Dick… Nightwing…" Catwoman said. She realized that he was too busy, lifting her hands she placed them on his shoulders and pushed him away gently.

"Wha… What..?" He let out in surprise, he stared at her and wondered if he had done anything wrong.

"Seli… I mean…" He corrected himself and made sure not to say her first name. "Catwoman, did I do…?"

She waved him off as she zipped up her suit back to where it was below her neck. She calmed herself and smiled at him.

"If we're going to have fun." Catwoman said as she approached him rubbed her thumb against his check. "Don't you think we should do this someplace safer?"

He raised an eyebrow at her comment, but quickly figured out that she was not thinking of continuing on a rooftop.

"And softer?" She gave a seductive smile.

Nightwing nodded his head and smirked. "Follow me."

Catwoman smiled and slipped her goggles back on. And quickly followed after Nightwing.

She had no idea what she was in for tonight from him. And she wondered if he knew what he was in for from her.

* * *

**Next:** Unleashed!


End file.
